the_holy_rocannic_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Rocan
Rocan, also known as Earth in Archaic tongue, is the centre of the Imperial civilisation and the most important planet in the galaxy, with hundreds of billions of citizens. The world has been the home of the Sactorum Dynasty since the proclaimed Second Coming of God. Rocan was renamed from Earth in response to the arrival of the Sanctorum Dynasty and acts as the Home of the Imperial Family and the Church. Ancient History Early History Rocan was the birthplace of humanity, evolving from earlier sub-human species. From these ancient Humans came Christ, who proved himself God and announced his future return to judge the living and the dead. He was crucified by the Government of the time. Civilisation at this time was split between many proto-nations and tribes, who warred and fought among themselves. Technology remained primitive until around 1800 A.D. with the advent of the Industrial Revolution. This would begin the boom in technology which would eventually give way to Rocan in its current form. The buildings of this time were made of stone, mortar, bricks and other primitive materials. However, by 1900's A.D., new towering scrapers would be developed, which advanced as time went on. It is these primitive buildings which the current substructures lay their foundations on, supporting the upper levels on this decaying ancient foundation. This requires a constant workload to maintain the stability of the planet-wide city. By the year 2600 A.D., 5 massive nations had formed and would fight in a series of economic wars for dominance. These nations would be the European Union, the African Union, the Union of Asian Nations, the United States of the Americas and the Oceanic Confederation. These nations would compete not only for economic supremacy but for resources too. Eventually, war would break out between the nations, resulting in wide-scale destruction and catastrophe. Many had assumed this was the end for Earth, as it was named at the time, and fled the world. The moon at this time had been colonised alongside small habitable zones on Mars and its moon, which had some small terraforming occurring. Naturally the wealthy would flee while the poor would remain. It was from this self-induced destruction, hatred and violence came the second coming, delivered of a Nun in St Peter's Basilica was Deus. Formation of Rocan Deus would come to unite the human race over time, and would marry, and have children, of which the eldest was named his successor as God on Earth. Deus had judged that humanity had failed and that Earth would be united in God once more. This would take years to oversee, as many were resistant to the idea, but as more and more people joined, opposition became futile. Deus would convert St-Peter's to his own Palace, taking immediacy within the Church and granting himself title Emperor. As God in the body of a Mortal, he would naturally die, and over centuries, humanity would unite, and begin in earnest its modern beginning. A.D. became A.J., Year of Judgement. Within the next few centuries, space-faring became increasingly normal in defence of the Imperial Family and God, the Inquisition ensuring the conversion of all those who opposed. This would not come without difficulty, as the first Great War of Rocannic Succession begun, when the first great civilisation beyond humanity was contacted. However, all wars would result in victory for Rocan, even if loses proved great. Structure The structures of Rocan comprises 4 major levels; the sub-structure, the sublevels, the sub-surface and the surface. These four levels are, largely, distinct, with a small inter-level period between them where one phases out into the other. The only exception to this is the Surface, where physical access to anything on the surface is controlled to ensure the safety of the nobility. Sub-structure The sub-structure comprises the lowest of levels, the ancient buildings and remnants of the old architecture. It contains the sewers systems, the water works, the electric grid and many other major utilities which support the life and necessities of the planet. These massive structures are accessed by maintenance workers and robotics, which oversee and maintain the more hazardous aspects of the planets support network. These maintenance systems take up and estimated 210 levels, while 50 levels comprise the ancient infrastructure. Sublevels The sublevels are home to the criminal aspect and the poorest, common citizens. Lit by artificial lighting and exposed to decay and waste, it is an unhealthy place for most people to live, greatly reducing the lifespan of most. As a result, humans within this level have an average lifespan of 50 years. Garbage and waste from the upper levels and the lack of proper cleaning crew means waste often accrues here. Vents and pressure systems find their outlet here while the Inquisitions policing unit is often tasked with simply preventing citizens from the levels accessing the upper spires and keeping the 'undesirables' hidden from the sight of those above. This means crime is, for the most part, unregulated within these levels, with only major riots tasked to be quelled. It roughly comprises 1000 levels, however, most of these are decaying, abandoned or given up to the rule of mobsters, and violent creatures which have escaped or been purposely moved down into the lower levels, away from the harm of those above. Sub-surface The sub-surface, ranging from 400 levels, is the home of the more, well to do citizens, regional managers, company workers, servants, staff, security, soldiers and other state employees. These levels are, in general, cleaner, open, and the upper levels of the sub-surface have access to the open air and open sunshine. Homes here are open planned, with comfortable living conditions and access to medical treatment of basic means. This healthier lifestyle allows for a lifespan of roughly 100-120 years if a life is led with caution, and attention to one's health. The criminal aspect, though not gone, is greatly reduced by the presence of robotic police detachments with officer patrols and regular punishment of major crimes. However, minor crimes are not uncommon. Surface The surface, also named the Spires, houses the nobility. Crime is almost unknown with heavy security details at the entrance to the towers from the surface level, while all major police activity occurs here. However, due to the nature of the nobility, murder is not uncommon here, however, this is inter-Dynastic murder, and cross-Dynastic murder is fully forbidden. This is a result of the nobility and their fascination with the survival of the fittest. The spires tower hundreds of floors depending on the building and represent not only the physical removal of the nobility from the common man, but the mental removal. The lives of the common man are without concern to the nobility as they are let to themselves to live as they wish. Some apartments can range from 4-10 floors each, decorated in lavish style without care for the decay below. The surface also contains all major buildings for culture and governance, from Academies, Universities, Cathedrals, Palaces and so forth.Category:Planets